Lies
by Shelby
Summary: RENTfic. A different...side of Angel. You might not have pictured it going a bit like this. (I swear, I'm so sorry!!)


Author's Note: Yes, I'm feeling sadistic today

Author's Note: Yes, I'm feeling sadistic today. Angel's already refused to ever talk to me again because of this, and Collins keeps giving me evil looks and scribbling in his philosophy book. When he does that, you know there's something wrong. I swear I mean no offense in this. It's just my morbid soul talking. 

I do apologize! Really!

Told from Angel's P.O.V 

~~

He's so naïve. 

Tom Collins, the "big bad" anarchist, and the "computer genius." What surprises me is that he hasn't figured it out yet. The days where I tell him I'm going out for a walk and don't come back for hours afterwards. When I disappear during the night and finally collapse back into the bed minutes after dawn. 

He always slept like a rock. I suppose that's good, because if he didn't, I'd be caught before I could blink an eye. 

I needed to make Sasha jealous. Him, with his gorgeous drag and stunningly violet eyes. And what a lover! Absolutely breathtaking the way he could-

Anyway, he was getting too cocky for his own good. Not like that was unusual for him, but after a while---you just get tired of dealing with the same thing day after day. 

His eyes were wandering to that timid chit Shelby one floor down. I didn't like that. So I decided to play a little game of my own. I would find some sap, pretend to be hopelessly in love with him, and watch Sasha's face go positively green with possessive jealousy. Then he'd know how it felt. 

I saw Collins on that Christmas Eve not long after my resolution was made, and knew he was the perfect person for my plan. He had just left Grand Central Station and was talking on the phone to his two friends. I rounded up an old friend of mine, Steve, and told him that Collins had been making inappropriate gestures towards me. In a flash, Steve was coming at Collins, and within minutes I saw Tom again: this time stumbling down avenue A like a drunken peasant. 

I had taken acting classes when I was younger, so the kindness thing was a snap. I followed him, and sat myself down to where he would be crossing. Then, pretending to play the drums, I waited. 

Everything had been thought out, down to the last detail. $1,050 was stuffed in my pocket via Sasha. I had just told him I needed the money, and it was delivered. He didn't know what it was for. Then I paid another drag queen to kill off a random dog to support my family. Coincidence that it was Evita, hm? 

So, seconds passed by and Collins came moaning by my drum. Pasting a gentle smile on my face, I helped him up and tended to his wounds. As soon as we made eye contact, I knew I had him, hook, line, and sinker. 

He introduced me to his friends little by little. All were equally different, and all were equally boring. Mark was dorky, Roger was far too miserable, Maureen was a bitch, Joanne was a lap dog, and Mimi had this incredibly annoying voice. And Benny? Well, I couldn't stand him either. Unfortunately, I had to act like I actually _liked_ them to pull off my scheme. That must have been the most difficult acting job of all…

So my next step was to seduce Collins that night after the Life Café riot. I made sure at the café he drank, and drank a lot. I pretended to-but I couldn't really. I couldn't risk blowing everything in drunken rambles. When we finally stumbled home, he was inebriated beyond compare. I tried not to laugh as he tried to open the door for me and fell over the slight rise in wooden paneling. Once in there, I took step three of my plan. I needed him to sleep with me, if he did, then all my efforts would be at least semi-successful. I told him I was gonna go get something, and that he could stay at my place that night if he wanted. Naturally, he accepted with overwhelming eagerness. 

It was just like a book. I took a bottle of fine wine, wet my lips with the finely aged liquid, and greeted him entering the room again. After a brief talk, I kissed him, and struggled to keep back laughter as he tasted the wine on my lips and meshed his mouth against mine hungrily from both alcohol enticement, and his longstanding deprivation of sex of any kind, save lonely masturbation after the last class had ended for the day back at MIT.

After suffering through an hour and a half of the terrible lovemaking you can only get from a philosophy teacher, I managed to convince Collins to just rest his head on my chest and close his eyes for a little while. It took about five minutes of stroking his course hair for him to fall fast asleep. I checked him silently, and then carefully slipped out of the bed, into my clothes, and out the door.

I was suffering from serious heat when I reached the flat Sasha and I shared. He was awake, stirring a small cup of coffee sleepily. Again, brief talking before I crashed next to him in our bed and enjoyed another two hours of real fucking, before stealing back away after Sasha had fallen asleep and slipping back to Collins. 

That was the last time I slept with Sasha for the next couple of weeks. I took absolute delight in the way Sasha's eyes blazed with insane jealousy every time I clung to Collins with an adoring embrace. The worshipping way Collins looked at me didn't exactly make me feel guilty either. Weeks passed, and I continue to lead the oblivious Collins on. He told me he loved me, and wrote me poetry. I repeated his words in colorful variations, priding myself in the fantastic way I was deceiving him. A lifetime in New York had taught me that you were to do whatever would make you happy. This was making me happy. 

Sometimes, I almost felt sorry for him. He truly did care for me, and I was building him up with lies and faked kisses. But then I thought of Sasha, and the way he smiled sheepishly at Shelby's shy grin. That infuriated me, and I came at Collins with a burst of fervor that made him blush and Sasha fume. 

Finally, the time came when Sasha grasped me by the arm one day and faced me off.

~~

"Angel, what's with you and that Collins guy? I thought we were together?"

God I loved the way his violet eyes just flamed with possession. I feigned innocence. "I thought you knew Sasha! I'm in love with Collins, and could never leave him."

"But we-"

"I saw you , with your stupid little whore Shelby. I just-"

"Oh Angel, he just wants some basic drag training. That's all."

I laughed, and smiled seductively, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Oh Sasha." And leaned in for a kiss.

He drew back, and grinned back. "I thought you were in _love_ with Collins."

"Things change." I ran my tongue over my teeth and he pressed his lips against my neck with a flaming lust. "I adore you Angel."

"Mm." I murmured, catching his lips in mine. Sasha was mine again. Completely. 

~~

I still keep Collins around. He's my puppy that I like to play with frequently when Sasha goes out. Neither him nor Tom knows the whole story. They don't know how I so easily control both of their feelings, and actions. 

And you know what?

I don't think I'll tell them. 


End file.
